Tearic, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: Contains spoilers to the Dragon Ball X Special- Legend of the Enerjor. After accidentally going to the One Piece universe, Tearic decides to team up with the straw hats. What could possibly go wrong? Alternate Universe, so its not canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tearic, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or One Piece._

_Location: Mecha comet  
Time: The End of the Dragon Ball X Special- Legend of the Enerjor_

"Where am I?" Tearic asked.  
"You're in my domain now, saiyan." Zote replied. "Anyway, do you except my invitation to my army?"  
"I'll never join you!"  
"So be it. Looks like you don't care about your world." He turned to the keyboard getting ready to warp a black hole bomb a few feet away from him down to the planet. "It's really too bad. This is the last bomb we have. It's a shame that we need to use it on such a puny rock ball."  
"NO!" screamed Tearic as he transformed into the Enerjor. "I won't let you!" He charged at Zote and tried to throw a punch at him.  
Zote saw that attack coming from a mile away. He caught Tearic's fist and threw him to the ground. He picked him up by the neck. "Any last words, ape?"  
Tearic spotted the bomb that Zote was supposed to send down to the planet and detonate. He grinned. "You bet I do." He pointed his hand at the bomb, getting ready to shoot a ki blast at it. His head turned toward the monitor. "Harp, Raichi, Dad, everyone, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but there's no other way. Tell everyone I'll miss them. So long, my friends and family." He shot the blast at the bomb detonating it. The black hole it created swallowed the mecha comet and everyone inside it, including Tearic.

_Location: The Going Merry, East Blue  
Time: One Piece Episode 18_

"I finished!" yelled Luffy. He showed everyone the poorly drawn flag he had made for their new ship. "Look! Our pirate mark! Now that Usopps joined we got four people. That's almost a whole crew! I think it's about time we got our own flag!"  
Zoro looked at him with a strange expression on his face. "Uh... Luffy, is that really gonna be our mark?"  
"Heh, what do ya think? Nice, huh?"  
"Our mark should be scary. It should strike fear into our enemy's hearts." Suddenly, everything turned dark. Everyone looked toward the sky with curiosity and saw some kind of giant vortex directly above them. "...See, now that's the kind of thing that will scare the crap out our enemies."  
"What the heck is that thing?" asked Usopp.  
"Those aren't like any storm clouds I've ever seen," said Nami.  
Suddenly, something began to fall from the strange vortex. Then, the spiral disappeared. Whatever it was, it was going to land on the Going Merry. It crashed down onto ship. The Straw Hat Pirates rushed over to the object to see what it was. They were all shocked when they realized what it actually was. It was a spiky-haired man with a monkey-like tail. He groaned and said "Holy crap. Who would've thought that a trip to the afterlife would be painful?" He looked upwards, but he didn't see a halo. "Wait a minute this isn't the afterlife! Where am I?"  
"You are on my pirate ship, the Going Merry," replied Luffy.  
"Huh?" he looked over at the the group of people who apparently have been staring at him. Tearic jumped back, and got into a fighting stance. "What are you? Saiyans or tuffles?"  
"Uh... We're pirates."  
"Did it sound like I asked for your occupation? I asked you what your species is. Now tell me!"  
"...Nami? What's a species?"  
Nami sighed. "We're not either of those things," she said. "We're humans."  
"Humans?" asked Tearic. "What planet is this?"  
"Isn't it obvious? It's Earth."  
"Earth? Never heard of it."  
"Are you trying to imply that you're from another planet?" asked Zoro.  
"That's correct."  
"That. Is. AWESOME!" yelled Luffy.  
"What planet are you from!? What kind of space alien are you!?"  
"Luffy! Calm down!" said Zoro.  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Nami. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name's Nami."  
"My name is Zoro."  
"I-I-I a-m Us-Usopp," Usopp stuttered nervously.  
"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who's gonna be king of the pirates! And who are you, monkey-tailed spaceman?"  
"My name is Tearic Lychee, but you can just call me Tearic. I'm the only saiyan in history that was raised by tuffles."  
"You keep mentioning those two things," said Nami. "What exactly are saiyans and tuffles?"  
"They're two of the species that inhabit Planet Plant. The saiyans are violent and usually uncivilized creatures who love to fight. The tuffles are a very advanced race who prefer brains over brawns. Being a saiyan raised by tuffles, I'm sort of a mix between the two."  
"Wait a minute," said Luffy. "You're both a genius and a fighter?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
Everything was silent. That was until Luffy put his arms in the air and yelled "Welcome to the team!" Everyone did an anime fall besides Luffy.  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?" screamed Usopp. "We don't know anything about this guy! For all we know he could be a psychopath!"  
"Hey, I'm not a psychopath!" Tearic yelled. "I worked real hard back on Planet Plant to convince the tuffles I'm not like the other saiyans! I don't want to go through that again!" He turned back to Luffy. "Now, what exactly would I do if I joined your team? I don't sense any negative energy in your heart, so I can already tell you're not like the space pirates I've learned about before."  
"Well, we usually go on adventure, look for crew members, fight-"  
"And search for treasure!" Nami added.  
"Well, actually you're the only one who's done that part, Nami. So what do ya say?"  
"Ok," Tearic replied with a smirk. He always did have a knack for adventure and fighting. He would need something to keep him occupied if he was gonna be here for awhile, and this sounded like something he would enjoy. "I'll do it."  
"W...what?"  
"I said I'll join your crew."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tearic, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or One Piece._

"Are you really serious!?" asked Luffy. "You'll really join my crew!?"  
"Yes," answered Tearic. "On one condition actually."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Space travel has made me hungry. Get me something to eat and I'll join your team."  
Everyone besides Luffy did an anime fall. "Heh, heh. I think me and you are gonna get along great."

_TWO MINUTES LATER_

Tearic had a barrel of fruit in front of him now. All the straw hat pirates besides Luffy watched in awe as he ate the whole thing in one gulp. He turned to them and said "Is there anything else to eat here? I'm still really hungry.  
"Unbelievable..." said Usopp.  
"He makes Luffy look like he's on a diet," said Nami.  
"It has to be one of the qualities of these saiyan creatures," said Zoro.  
"Oh, that's right! You said you were from space, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, why?" asked Tearic.  
"Well then, how did you get here? All we know is that you came from some kind of hole in the sky."  
"How I got here? Well it's quite the tale to be honest. You sure you want to here it?"  
"Yeah!" yelled Luffy. "I wanna here this too! And you did say before that you'd join my crew if we gave you something to eat right?"  
Tearic sighed. "Yes, Luffy. I'm part of your team now."  
"Awesome! Now we have a space alien on our team!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's see, where should I begin? I guess I should start on the day I was first born. I never met my parents. Saiyans children used to be judged on their strength. If one was considered weak they believed that the saiyan wasn't born properly, and feel the need to exterminate it. I was one of the unlucky weak ones. Almost every punishment is different. Mine was being left to die in the middle of a forest. I would have been dead within the next few hours if it wasn't for a nearby traveling tuffle named Jorp Lychee. This kind man adopted me and treated me like a son. However on one fateful day, I accidentally absorbed some kind of power up when it flew at me. This power up, which gave me form I like to call Enerjor, increased my power immensely. I used that power to protect the tuffles from any possible danger. Years later I married a tuffle girl and had a daughter-"  
"YOU WERE MARRIED!?" yelled Usopp. "AND YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!?"  
Tearic rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pinocchio, I had a wife and child. Now, where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yeah! Then on one day, an android space-pirate by the name of Zote tried to get me to join his army of killers. He teleported me to his base to answer his question but I declined. Angered, he tried to send a black hole bomb down to the planet to destroy it. I tried to fight him, but was outmatched. Seeing as there was no other options, and sense we were already far away from my home planet, planet Plant, I activated the bomb, sacrificing myself to save the planet. My best guess is that the black hole somehow sent me through time and space."  
"You... you never met your parents?" asked Nami. She knew exactly what that type of thing felt like, since she was adopted as well.  
"No, never have, never will. I'm actually happy about that though. I imagine that they were cold hearted bastards."  
"Well I guess that pretty much covers everything."  
"Yup! And no gaping plot-holes at all!"  
"But-"  
"AT ALL!"  
"Huh? What's that over there?" asked Luffy as he pointed in a certain direction.  
Everyone looked where he was pointing. There was a small island with dark clouds surrounding it. "The hell is that?"  
"That must be Treasure Island," said Nami.  
"Hmph. What an original name," Tearic said sarcastically.  
"_The_ treasure Island?" Usopp asked. "Even I've heard of that place."  
"I'm not surprised," said Nami. "This place is famous the world over." The sky turned dark again. "And so are the crazy stories about it."  
"What crazy stories?" asked Luffy.  
"Legend has it that whoever is dumb enough to sail close to the island suffers a god's wrath."  
The water suddenly turned much more choppy, rain began to pour, lightning came down in several places, and Usopp screamed like a bitch. "Now we know that all those stories are true guys!" he yelled.  
"That looks like fun!" said Luffy. "What do you say Tearic? Are you up for your first adventure?"  
Tearic smiled and said "Lets do this freaking thing!"

_MEANWHILE_

A Marine quickly ran into a room filled with smoke. "Captain Smoker!" he yelled.  
A man with three cigars in his mouth looked at him. "What is it soldier?"  
"You-you have to come see this!"  
"What? Why? What happened?"  
"Sir, just trust me on this! Cmon!"  
Captain Smoker sighed and got up. "Alright. Lead the way."  
The marine captain followed the rookie. As soon they walked into a certain room, Smoker saw all of the Marine's best scientist gathering around an object on a table. The object was some kind of metallic man. Sparks kept flying off of him and he kept repeating without moving his mouth "DROIKE #01. CODENAME ZOTE. AUTO-REPAIR IN PROCESS. DROIKE #01. CODENAME ZOTE. AUTO-REPAIR IN PROCESS."  
"What in the name of hell is that thing?"  
"W-we have no idea sir!" said one of the scientists. "All we've been able to figure out is that it's some kind of mechanical life-form and it can do just about anything a human can do and more. It's much more advanced then any of the technology we've ever seen!"  
"Where did it come from?"  
Everyone kept silent for a moment. They honestly didn't know themselves. It was some kind of illogical phenomenon. Then, one scientist spoke up. "It came from a hole in the sky, sir."  
Smoker raised an eyebrow. "A hole in the sky? This better be a joke because I don't believe that one bit."  
"It's true sir! You know those whirlpools out at sea?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"It looked exactly like one of those except in the sky! And this thing fell out of it and the vortex disappeared!"  
"Hmph. Is there any way we can repair it?"  
"Not really. It's way too complex. But from what we can tell, it's somehow repairing itself."  
"You said before it can do almost anything a human can do and more. Does that mean it can talk and it has a personality?"  
"...It's very possible."  
"Then throw it in a cell so it can't escape if it finishes repairing itself. I don't want it to leave until it answers a couple questions, like why it came here."  
"Yes sir!" all the Marines said before they picked the android up and began to carry it to a jail-cell.  
It seemed like it's voice echoed through the base. "DROIKE #01. CODENAME ZOTE. AUTO-REPAIR IN PROCESS."  
The marines had no idea how screwed they were when Zote was back to full strength.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!**


End file.
